


triple flip in love with you

by yuaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Competitive Figure Skating, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Rivalry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivals to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuaru/pseuds/yuaru
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is queen of the ice. After dazzling the figure skating world with her debut 10 years ago, she's got it all - ranking as #1 in women's figure skating. But she's hit a plateau in her career, and spectators are wondering if - or when - she'll be dethroned from her spot.Desperate to prove herself, Sasha Braus is a rising star in women's figure skating. With amazing stage presence and a zeal for mid-performance costume changes, she captures audiences' hearts with her contagious energy. Some even speculate she'll take Mikasa Ackerman's spot as #1.--------Mikasa and Sasha's first meeting, the culmination of their rivalry, and all the moments in between.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	triple flip in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> this au was somewhat inspired by [these](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/b6/fc/72b6fcbd5c8a14a844413ea57436133a.jpg) [two](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c0/d0/de/c0d0de3adefeb20473f330f9466bf738.jpg) pictures. i unfortunately don't have the original links; if anyone has them please lmk!!

“Again!” Hange bellows from the side of the rink. “I need FACIAL EXPRESSIONS, Mikasa! Try to make it seem like you’re enjoying this!”

Teeth gritted and dripping with sweat, Mikasa grips the edge of the rink and pushes herself back into the center. She wipes her palms on the sides of her pants, takes a deep breath as she prepares herself for the fourth run of her free skating program that day. It’s got a hellish combination of jumps and spins executed in quick succession during the second half, requiring a lot more stamina than the programmes she’d do when she was coached by Levi. She’s got to wonder if Moblit redirects his frustration with Hange by making her suffer through his choreographies. 

Since transferring from her cousin’s tutelage, Mikasa’s been subjected to multi-hour long practice sessions, five days a week with little time for rest. Hange can be a real demon when it comes to practice, despite her friendly demeanor. Not only is she detail-oriented, she’s also demanding. Hard to please. Always pushing her to go further; never giving her a moment’s rest from the second she puts her skates on to the minute she walks off the ice.

Mikasa appreciates it, though. Hange’s enthusiasm—no, love. Downright lust.—for figure skating is contagious. And though on the surface their personalities mix like water and oil, Hange’s training has sparked something in Mikasa that she hasn’t felt since her competitive debut.

A fire, perhaps. Or a hunger for something more, something newer than the various prizes, trophies, accolades she’s accumulated throughout the years. Something  _ greater _ .

“Do you want a practice run for your jumps or should I play the music already?” Hange’s finger hovers over the play button on the stereo, head cocked inquisitively to the side. When Mikasa doesn’t answer, she sets it down on the bench. A look of half-concern, half-derision replaces the manic smile. “You need a breather?”

She can feel Hange’s eyes scanning her from the side. It’s almost like a taunt, as if saying  _ you’re tired already? _ Mikasa knows that there’s no intentional malice directed at her, but the question strikes a nerve. Hange knows she can take more.

Mikasa takes a deep breath and straightens her back. “I’m fine. I’m ready.”

She’ll show her. She’ll show all of them.

* * *

“Your jumps are sloppy,” Levi says. His lips are pursed, forming a thin line that almost fades into the rest of his face at a distance. Sasha’s heart sinks as he replays the recording of her long program. “You’re consistently under-rotating.”

The video displays the triple Salchow she did moments prior; she jumps, spins three times in mid-air, but her foot’s off when she lands. Sasha cringes as she watches herself crash to the ice. Almost mockingly, Levi replays the fall. “See, your ankle’s off here. You’ve got to watch that. Don’t want a career-ending injury already, right?”

“I know,” she says. She’s heard this whole tirade before: she needs to focus on her technique, she can’t be getting carried away with theatrics, her jumps lack consistency, watch your goddamn ankles when you jump Braus—she  _ knows _ , goddammit. Technique has never been her strong suit; she didn’t start figure skating just to make perfect jumps, after all. Figure skating for her has always been about the show, about dazzling the audiences. If she can do that, she’s pretty much set. The jumps are an add-on, if anything.

Levi doesn’t initially respond, just continues examining the video. After a few moments, he speaks again. “Your step sequence was better this time around. And, as always, great stage presence.”

Sasha beams. Just as she’s about to speak-

“But stage presence won’t get you everything, Braus. It’ll make people like you, but it’s worth jack shit when the judges rate your technical elements score.” Levi shuts off the video, then gestures for her to exit the rink. Time’s up. “You’re a talented kid. Just keep working on your speed going into jumps. Watch your fuckin’ ankles too. You’ll get it soon enough.”

As she settles herself on the bench and begins to untie her skates, two new pairs of feet pass in front of her.

“Hange,” Levi says. “Mikasa.”

“Levi! Didn’t expect to see you still here!” Sasha looks up; a bespectacled woman with tied-back hair waves at Levi while a quiet-looking girl stands behind her. The woman with the glasses, Hange, glances down at her and smiles. “And this is your new student? Braus?”

Sasha nods and slips off her skates. She gets up and shakes Hange’s hand, then extends her hand to the girl behind her. “Sasha Braus! You’re competing next month too, right?”

Mikasa looks at her hand, looks back up at Sasha, then tentatively grabs her hand and shakes it briefly. “Hange,” she says, voice even. “It’s almost time.”

“Oh, right! We’re booked here for only three hours. Gotta make the most of it!” Hange puts her hand on Mikasa’s shoulder and they walk off. “Talk to you soon, then!”

Sasha’s hand is still up. She brings it down, lifts it up slightly, then stares at it. It feels a bit emptier than it did before.

**Author's Note:**

> When looking for references for figure skating I rewatched Yulia Lipnitskaya's "Schindler's List" performance around 4 times orz I definitely see Mikasa skating like her; Yulia's very fluid and graceful which I can see her emulating. I also see Mikasa skating like Mirai Nagasu - she has a lot of power with her jumps, which is probably something Mikasa in this AU would be characterized with.
> 
> As for Sasha, the first person I picture is definitely Evgenia Medvedeva (her stage presence is EVERYTHING - i love her 7 rings and sailor moon performances). I also see a little bit of Kaori Sakamoto's Amelie FS at Pyeongchang, just with how whimsical the entire programme is. It's definitely something Sasha would like :)
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
